A coffee machine comprises an electronic controller and a user interface generally defined by a keypad as the input interface and by a display as the output interface.
Normally, touching a key on the keypad corresponds to a function that is processed by the electronic controller.
To simplify use of the coffee machine, the primary functions of the coffee machine are associated with each key, for example the dispensation of coffee, the dispensation of hot water, the dispensation of steam, etc.
In this manner, the user is facilitated in the management of the primary functions for daily use of the coffee machine.
However, there are secondary functions of the coffee machine that are used less frequently, such as the descaling function, but, nonetheless, they are important for ensuring proper functioning of the coffee machine.
To avoid weighing down the user interface, these functions are normally activated by simultaneously pressing a number of keys, or by keeping one or more keys pressed at length.
The drawback found with conventional coffee machines consists in the fact that it is often not a simple matter for the user to activate a secondary function, much less remember the command associated with the activation of that secondary function, especially after a prolonged period of time in which it has not been used.